


how I would remake warriors

by E_C_arts



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C_arts/pseuds/E_C_arts
Summary: I found it kind of odd that most clans are basically the same and just live in different places so I decided to give the clans more individuality.I made a few basic changes but I'm open to any suggestions
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Shadow clan:

Starclan and the warrior code:

Shadow clan are born to prowl through the shadows, weak-hearted cowards are left behind. To Shadowclan, Starclan is merely a place of rest and have no business meddling in the lives of the living the warrior code is only followed at its most basic points like looking after kits and elders.

Kit apprenticeship age:

A kit is apprenticed when the clan leader and medicine cat agree about there place, If you don't like it then go and join mouse-hearted thunder clan

personality:

A true shadow clan cat is cunning smart and ambitious, A true warrior of shadow clan fights with the claws of Tigerclan and wouldn't hesitate to kill an opponent, even cats who have chosen a different path to a warrior must never show any sign of weakness

medicine cat:

, Unlike other clans, medicine cats have a lot of authority over their clan. Their word is absolute if a medicine cat disagrees with the clan leader well they'd better find another option. While shadow clan bearly listens to Starclan they follow anything their medicine cat has to say they have the power to demote a leader, to exile a cat and not even have a reason. A kit chosen to be a medicine brings great honour to their kin so most cats wish to be chosen for such a great role refusing would mean exile, or in some cases, mysterious disappearances

leader:

A clan leader controls nearly aspect of clan life, so they must be willing to do anything to ensure the safety of the clan even making some bothersome cats disappear.

Borders:

It's the most Important daily job, they must be checked and marked every sunset, moon high, and Dawn

active times:  
a shadow clan cat sleeps during the day and wakes up at sunset this gives them an added hunting skill but makes it difficult to keep rogues and other clan cats out during the day


	2. Thunderclan

Thunder clan:

Star clan and the warrior code:

Thunder clan Proudly follow the warrior code to an extreme it comes before anything else no thunder clan cat would dare to disrespect it to do so would result in extreme punishment. While Thunderclan trusts the warrior code star clan, on the other hand, aren't as much of a priority and are more of an afterthought.

kit apprenticeship age:

6 moons as the warrior code dictate a kit must be an apprentice at that age no matter the circumstances

Personality:

A true thunder clan cat is bold, brave and loyal they follow the code above all else, A true thunder clan would die for their clan in a heartbeat, A true thunder clan cat shuns the Ideals of other clans like conniving shadow clan.

medicine cat:  
a clans medicine cat is nothing more than another member and has no higher power than a warrior, they simply heal the injured

Leader:

A clan leader is a noble and respected role in the clan their word is absolute, as the code dictates they are always right and should never be questioned

borders:

Borders must be marked daily we have to watch out of troublesome shadow clan warriors

active times:

They are most active during the day


	3. Riverclan

Riverclan:

Starclan and the warrior code:

for the most part, Riverclan is pretty passive about the warrior code and star clan in general, along as you aren't harming anyone most cats will let it slide even having a mate outside the clans or in another clan.

Kit apprenticeships age:

It's usually 6 moons but depending on the leader a kit can be made an apprentice at 4 moons if their kin and medicine cat agree

Personality:

A warrior of Riverclan should be wise and empathetic and understand that other cats have good opinions but also value their own.

Medicine cat:

The clan medicine cat is a treasured role is clan life, a medicine cat is usually consulted in most Important clan matters. In Riverclan, medicine cats are allowed to have a mate and are allowed to have kits if they have an apprentice

Leader:

a clan leader isn't really that important to most cats unless there's an important decision, it's not unusual for them to help around camp with small jobs around camp

Borders:

River clan isn't all too bothered with their borders further away from camp, in Greenleaf it's fine to spare some pray after all Riverclan cats are natural hunters and have the largest territory in all the clans

Active times:

they are awake mostly around midday to around moonhigh


	4. Windclan

Windclan:

Starclan and the warrior code:

Windclan is the closest to Starclan so they follow their words to the end, so everything they say is deeply honoured even if it contradicts the warrior code

kit apprenticeship age:

kits are apprenticed at 6 moons unless Starclan intervenes at all

Personality:

a true Wind clan cat is strong and resilient, and must always show courage even in times of doubt

Medicine cat:

A medicine cat is usually well respected, while they don't have as much power as shadowclan medicine cats they still carry a lot of respect in the clan for their close connection to Starclan

Leader:

A clan leader is a regal cat chosen by Starclan and must be respected. The only thing that can go against them is Starclan

Borders:

wind clan has an easier time marking their borders so they're able to do it more regularly than other clans

Active times:

moor runners are active from dawn to dusk and tunnelers are active from dusk to dawn


End file.
